Fuun'na
by SugarcoatedstarsM31
Summary: Hana and her sister Hiyoko are very unlucky. Life is a sledgehammer and their bodies can't take much more. So Life decided to throw a screw by the name of Hiten. Possible redemption for Hiten or complete destruction for Hana lies in their wake. Pairing Hiten/OC


Every villager knew about the Demon Forest at the base of the mountain. No one who went there ever came back and yet somehow rumors came about a young man with black hair and red eyes who hunted humans in those dark woods. They called him a demon, but only in personality. Due to his human body he could've very well been human. Nonetheless those woods were left alone and in fear, everyone stayed away for once you went past the tall pine trees you never came back. However, there was one family that made their living off both their farm and the multitude of herbs that grew in the meadows just before the forest.

They were known as the Fuun'na or unlucky family, and generation after generation they proved it. The family could only produce woman and within 6 years of marriage those woman always died, therefore the husband was always adopted into the family and always ended up raising both the farm and the children until he died. It was showing quite well in the latest generation of the family, only this time, in order to break the cycle the father remarried and immediately after his new wife gave birth to a baby boy. The curse seemed to be over, until the father fell dangerously ill pushing all the chores onto his new wife and daughters. The pressure cracked the quiet persona that the wife had built up and slowly she began to leak out. The step-daughters who were but 10 and 4 years of age, were possibly the least lucky of all as their father became nonexistent and day by day the farm affairs worsened as they struggled to maintain the families only livelihood.

* * *

EIGHT YEARS LATER

* * *

"Mimi-chan don't do that!"

Twin hands covered in dirt tried to grab the rambunctious piglet as it ran freed from the confines of the pigpen due to a hole under the fence. It squealed in happiness and shot off into the house as the 12 year old girl gasped in fear before drooping her head. She didn't have to wait long before screams of both rage and surprise echoed throughout the house and the happy squeals of the pig turned to cries of pain and fear as the small pink creature tore out of the small shack.

"Hiyoko!"

The stomps of her stepmother combined with the rage in her voice made the small girl tremble in fear as she stayed down in a bowed position before the angry woman.

"You useless girl! What is that disgusting thing doing outside of it's pen while you stand here doing nothing?"

"I-I'm so sorry, I tried to catch it I really did but it got out and under the hole before I noticed and-"

"Shut up! I don't want your excuses, stand up and look at me!"Trembling two blue eyes looked up from under thick brown hair and she rose from her stepmothers feet knowing exactly what was coming.

SMACK

It felt worse each time and as her cheek burned and as the sound carried across the farm she recognized another pair of familiar footsteps, but these were faster and brought a warmer feeling. Especially when two arms enveloped her in the comforting scent of strawberries and dirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was a sharp question filled with venom and demanding a swift and acceptable answer for the older girl to be away from her work, but it also had the smallest note of resignation hinting that the brown haired girls arrival meant her stepmothers retreat.

"I should ask the same thing? Since when is it okay for someone to smack a girl who can't keep up with a fleeing piglet?" The answer was equally sharp and shaped it's own question as the protective gaze from the 18 year olds clear brown eyes dominated the situation.

"As the one in charge until my husband is better, I expect you two to get back to your chores by the time I return to the house." She turned away from the sisters and marched straight into the house as if she had not just backed down from the confrontation. The brown eyes lost their fierce spark as the black haired demon of a stepmother disappeared into the house and she pulled her sister out of the embrace to smile into the tear streaked face.

With care she used the cleaner edges of her sleeves to wipe away the sorrows on the scared girls face before pulling the ill kept hair out of Hiyoko's way.

"If you let me braid it in the morning, then we might not have to deal with your not being able to see."

Hiyoko shook her head.

"Why not?"

"You don't have time." Her smaller hands reached out and grabbed hold of her sisters long dark brown braid. Hana simply stared at the puffy hands that held her hair, but snapped into a smile before her sister noticed the concern laced in those sad brown eyes.

"Of course I do. Braiding is easy, especially if you do it to someone else. Now finish your chores and I'll start on dinner." Hiyoko nodded vigorously anticipating her sisters  
cooking and ran to patch up the fence and catch that piglet before the sun went down.

"Hana, what's for dinner?" A little boy with jet black hair and blue eyes looked up at his half-sister who had begun to chop the vegetables for dinner. Carrots, peppers, potatoes and numerous green herbs were finely diced beneath the only knife in their house before being gathered and tossed into the large pot of boiling water followed by the bowl of dried rice.

"Rice soup."

Those two words brought a sparkle into his eyes and spittle to his mouth.

"Ryugi close your mouth and wipe your face before you drool on the floor."

"Yes." He rubbed his face with a bare arm smudging dirt over his cheeks and nose. Hana sighed.

"Such a messy boy." Abandoning her pot, the older girl used the kitchen cloth and some water to wipe his round face much to his embarrassment and the displeasure of the black haired woman who had decided to check on the preparation of dinner.

"Get your filthy hands off my son." With two angry strides she crossed the room and snatched her precious boy from the careful arms of an irritated Hana who turned back to the making of dinner in an attempt to hide her red face from the nasty woman. She should have known better than to go near her half-brother, the same thing happened every time and because of her Hiyoko might suffer from their stepmothers wrath as well.

It was no different from any other day and Hana resigned herself to serving the food for everyone and letting both mother and son visit her father for dinner, as she and Hiyoko ate alone in the silence of the kitchen. Yes, no different than any other day and no hint of any change to the darkness of their back room, Hiyoko and Hana huddled together for warmth and silently prayed for their fathers early recovery.

* * *

From the confines of the Demon Forest a tall boy with long black braided hair-and the orange armor he was well-known for wearing-had been watching the owners of that particular house for weeks. The young woman, she had been called Hana repeatedly, was average in looks. Normally he wouldn't bother with such a wench, but he had seen her protecting her sister and for some reason it struck him. The interest was only due to the loyalty he shared with his family it had drawn him to her similar feelings for her own. Or that's what he told himself. Finally acknowledging it, he had come to desire the brown haired girl and had decided to make her his concubine. She would be lucky, his first human concubine and to celebrate this idea he would destroy the town that had been whispering about him for too long now before taking her.

* * *

"It's that Fuun'na girl."

"You mean the family by the forest?"

"Shh she'll hear you and curse your family too."

"They should stop coming here."

Hana hid her emotions beneath the blank expression on her face as both hands squeezed the basket of herbs by her side. The same old comments that made her want to hide her face in shame. The villagers hostile dispositions were the main reason she could never let Hiyoko's smiling face ever hear those word and become hated for something she couldn't control.

Thinking of Hiyoko made Hana bite her bottom lip in worry, hoping that the blue-eyed girl was doing okay alone. With fear on her mind and a knot in her throat Hana practically ran down the dirt road stumbling more than once and almost falling in the restricting kimono before the house silhouetted by the darkness of the Demon Forest came into view. The hot and bitter taste of dread prevented her from swallowing as she looked in desperation for the little Hiyoko. In a state of panic she almost stumbled into Ryugi. Dropping down to his level she grasped both shoulders. He cringed, unaccustomed to a panic stricken Hana.

"Where is Hiyoko?"

"Mommy sent her to collect herbs, why?"

_...collect herbs as in the herbs by the forest. Hiyoko had never gone before, it was always Hana, because only Hana knew to avoid the enticing calls of the dark forest..._

Hana jumped away, swearing to confront her step-mom when she got back with Hiyoko. _If they got back_, she tried to dismiss the thought but she couldn't deny it was a possibility and because of that possibility she ran harder, lifting her kimono to reach her destination faster. It wasn't too late, it wasn't too late, she couldn't be too late...

...the meadow was empty except for a small basket left alone in the field only half filled.

"Hiyoko."

The name came out in a choked gasp as Hana swept the surrounding area with her clear gaze searching for any hint of the young girl. There was no other option, she had gone into the forest and without hesitation Hana slipped through the trees.

"Hiyoko."

Her voice whispered among the stillness and disturbing the sleep of a quiet butterfly. Slipping through the shadows of the trees, Hana's heart almost stopped when the light yellow of her sisters kimono greeted her eyes as the younger girl had stopped to pick some pretty flowers. Hiyoko smiled when her sister pulled her up and embraced her in a hurry.

"Look at these flowers Onee-chan."

"Hiyoko we need to go now, keep quiet." Confused at her sisters demands but obedient, Hiyoko stopped talking and let her sister pull her through the trees, being careful not to step on twigs or walking past a particularly large and dead tree. The forest was strangely quiet as Hiyoko glanced up in confusion at her sisters face as it went from fearful to... Hana suddenly froze before pulling her sister down by the roots and covering the smaller girl with her own body as the cracking footsteps behind, alerted them to another presence.

A soft hiss sounded above them and Hiyoko shut her eyes in fear as Hana gazed at the pink reptilian body of a large demon comfortably holding a rusty sword as it passed by them without a single glance. Ever practical, Hana didn't immediately sprint from their spot and alert the demon. Instead after a calm and silent count to ten she pulled Hiyoko from the tree base and ran with all the fear she hadn't yet stomached as the foliage rippled past them.

They were good, they were great, they were going to make it; then Hiyoko screamed and both girls were jerked backwards. Hana looked back to see the demon grabbing hold of her sisters arm with a nasty smile on it's face. The claws curled over the smaller appendage, and Hana gulped in fear as she looked up into the dark man-eating eyes.

"Looks like there are two delicious looking human females in my forest. What to do?" His voice was as awful as his appearance, with its feral qualities and not a hint of even the slightest amount of empathy.

Hana stared in shock as the demon smiled above her knowing that her normal blank expression couldn't hide any of the emotions she was experiencing right now. Her face paled to match her shaking sisters and the frenzy of thoughts that normally flew through her head were silent for the first time.

"I think I'll take the little one first, as an appetizer."

The little one?

Hiyoko?

It was Hiyoko.

"No!"

A red haze covered everything as she let go of her sister and lunged forward at their attacker. Only one word ran through her mind, clouding all doubts and stimulating a greater fear than the fear she called her own. Hiyoko was her reason for living.

It was almost like she didn't do anything and he easily dropped Hiyoko aside like a used up play toy.

His reflexes were faster by far and with demonic speed and strength the clawed hand grasped her throat and lifted her in the air choking and gasping. The sharp bone scratched at her neck. The air was being cut off and the forest was disappearing in black, she kicked out her legs against his arm as both hands sought to free her neck from his choking hold. The claws tightened and her gasp was startlingly audible. Hiyoko was behind her and out of reach now, as Hana's kicks slowed. She was going to die here.

"Foolish woman, you think you can stop me? You are a mere-"

"Drop the human." The voice was deadly calm with barely contained rage and obviously male and coming from where Hiyoko had been. She gasped as the demon tightened his grip and stared straight in front of him. Suddenly something flashed before her eyes and she dropped to the ground; the grasp on her throat had loosened.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Choke.

Repeat.

She didn't find it strange until her breathing returned and Hana found herself sprawled out on the roots, demon arm and all. She didn't scream just because her throat was sore, no the shock was damning all forms of communication; instead she watched Hiyoko crouching behind a tall black haired man with red eyes and a long staff. Familiar but still a stranger. At least he was human, right? Hiyoko didn't seem to think so as she glanced once at the man above her and dove towards her sister.

"Hiten of the Thunder Demon Tribe. You are protecting a human?" The man smiled and twirled his weapon, but the creases on his jeweled forehead indicated that he was not in fact happy.

Silently Hana grabbed hold of Hiyoko and hid the crying girls face in her chest as the demons made to attack each other, but she watched. Yep, she watched as their savior revealed his true demonic nature and brutally slaughtered the reptilian demon without remorse or regret. In fact, a brilliantly insane smile had contorted his features with each hack and slash as the forest bathed in blood. Hana watched as the mossy ground soaked up the blood hungrily and her heartbeat sped up. Unconsciously she held the back of Hiyoko's kimono tighter as if to hide her away from everything as the blood splattered face of the human-like demon turned their way and began walking over. Without a word he wrapped his free arm around the waist of the yellow kimono and lifted Hiyoko up over his shoulder, and leaving Hana to stare as her sister was taken from her grasp so easily.

"Wait no!" She stumbled getting up before running after the figure ahead that ignored her shouts.

The demon man never slowed his walk, a walk that proved faster than hers as Hiyoko looked back in fear at her sister who struggled to get anything out of her convulsing throat. Her right hand shaking, Hana pulled up the side of her kimono and forced her legs to move faster in desperation.

"Don't you dare take her from me!" The scream tore at her throat as it came from every fiber in her being before she grasped the orange armor of the demon and pulled to make him stop.

"You better hang on." His gruff voice was the only warning and she found herself complying as twin wheels appeared by his feet and they started to fly. In fear she grasped hold of Hiyoko as well before the ground disappeared from her sight and the clouds surrounded them. Involuntarily a small gasp came out of her mouth at the feeling of being up so fleeting rush of soaring through the sky ended before she could really experience it as they rapidly descended.

A large stone castle came into view complete with battlements and tall towers. As though it was normal, they entered through a large castle window into a small area to rest their feet on the pulled Hiyoko out of Hana's grasp and unceremoniously dropped her on a stool before slipping a shackle on her wrist. Eyes wide Hana tried to push him away and pull the shackle off, staring into her sisters bright blue orbs that mirrored the fear in her brown ones.

Grasping her shoulders he yanked her away before throwing Hana over his shoulder and walking out of the room.

"Hana!" Hiyoko ran after them but the chain bound her and pulled her back as the closed door stood between them.

"You will do anything for your sister?"Hana snapped towards him and her eyes said it all. He laughed. A sadistic laugh filled with the enormous pleasure he received from inflicting pain. Suddenly Hana's throat hurt, no it burned and her vision became blurry. If she was trembling, her body was too numb with fear to notice. His next words ate at her soul.

"Then pleasure me, become mine to save the life of your sister." Hana gasped. Become the concubine of a demon! The Fuun'na family may have been isolated from society but Hana knew where her choice would lead her. A pit of fire was being lit somewhere below as her raw mouth opened. Then she faltered.

It was horrible, a horrible choice...but Hiyoko. Mustering her courage Hana stared into those eyes, feral with lust and bestial with anticipation. He was corrupting her soul slowly, painfully and loving it all the while. With a sickening clench she realized that there was no real choice here. He had already decided, but her consent was fuel to the funeral pyre he was preparing and he seemed to love large flames.

"For Hiyoko."

He reached without words, ignoring her flinch and grasping her arm to toss her on the bed before pulling off his armor. She watched him trying to mentally prepare herself, but unable to stop the fast pace of her heart. She shut her eyes and turned away when his naked form was revealed, hoping that everything would just pass by swiftly. Her soul was already done for, why should she have to continue with this torture.

"What do you think you're doing girl?" It was a question of anger and Hana flinched slightly as a strong hand grasped the front of her kimono and pulled her close as her eyes shot open to look into his own red ones that seemed to glow brighter and brighter as she stared.

"N-nothing, not looking because-"

"You dare avert your eyes from my body! Does it displease you? Answer me dammit!" His shout brought some courage back and her eyes widened. The pent up helplessness could only be condensed so much. Combustion had to occur at some point, it was after all human nature to disagree.

"I am still a virgin so I was unsure how to act; instead of yelling at me just tell me I was wrong!" Her shout surprised him and as the room grew silent and shock froze his face, Hana clasped both hands to her mouth at her behavior.

"I'm sorry that was rude."

It was a whispered statement from behind the petite hands but it served to bring the demon back into his right mind. He growled in anger and pulled her off the bed to stand wobble-kneed across from him still clutching her mouth.

"A smart-ass are we? Maybe I should teach you humiliation." With a scary grin he tore the front of her kimono as she squeaked and tried to cover her chest, but he was faster in pining both arms above her head and raising her off the ground slightly.

"Well, well not too shabby, but lets see the rest." He tore of the remains and she blushed as she hung like a choice piece of meat for his hungry eyes to analyze. A simple toss had her over his shoulder as he strut to the bed and she shivered in hesitation he pinned her down on the bed and took advantage of her open mouth to begin the proceedings. Logically she should consider it gross and degrading the way he kissed her and the places he touched, but she couldn't deny the heat that arose from his touch and the tears streamed out at her bodies betrayal. He was rough, and in no way considerate of her smaller human physique, but she expected that.

"N-n-no." Was all she could choke out as he positioned her for entrance. The thrust burned and she bit her tongue in pain as a small cry left her lips.

"Scream you stupid girl, I know you're a virgin so scream while I do this." He was panting and a strange light had entered his eyes when she looked up into his face and she relaxed completely, giving in to his every whim as her first night went on until the moon began to set and she fell unconscious under him. The screams seemed to satisfy him anyway, and if he was satisfied maybe there was a chance of leaving.

"Stupid stupid girl." He whispered.

"You go this far for your sister, damn wench you should be honored by my attention." He sat up angrily and threw the blankets over her naked body as she squirmed reaching out as if looking for something, no, someone. Her hand found his arm and she latched on trying to pull it closer. He looked down in amazement.

"Hiyoko don't cry, I'm here." The words were light and airy that had been used often enough that they could comfort anything and persuaded the demon to humor her this one time and let the girl believe she was holding her troubled sister, who sat chained outside the door crying.

* * *

The morning light wasn't the first thing to wake Hana; instead she had realized that in her arms happened to be the small body of Hiyoko and the demons presence could not be found anywhere in this room. Slowly she rose and for the first time noticed the blood on the sheets, that signified the very reason she could never get married ever. Sliding the sheets off her body and rising on unsteady feet and sore muscles, Hana picked up the tattered remains of her clothes and used them to cover most of her body parts as she glanced at the sleeping girl on the bed and silently wondered how she had gotten there. And where had their captor gone to?

When no explanation came to mind other than the most unthinkable option, Hana gave up thinking about it. Instead she crept to the door and quietly without a groan slid it across the floor just enough to peek for watching eyes and sneak out. She would need to find food before Hiyoko woke proved to be a problem and Hana swiftly found herself lost and overwhelmed by the amount of rooms and hallways. Sneakily she tried to slide effortlessly over the cobblestones on bare feet so not a single demon would find her. Either she was doing really well, or no demons were here. Since the first was hard to believe, she chose the second thought but continued her cautious motions.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" The voice was angry, yet amused and all too familiar as Hana turned her body slightly to face the black haired demon. He grasped her forearm and pulled her close before whispering in her ear.

"You wouldn't be trying to escape, right?" A chill ran up her spin at the menace behind his words and Hana paled at what he would do if she said 'yes'.

Her head snapped back and forth as words failed her. Seemingly disappointed. he let go before striding over to a banner and peeking behind it, letting the rays of the sun enter the dark hallway as he checked the time. Internally he cursed for forgetting how weak humans were and swiftly turned before taking her by the back of the neck down the hall from where she came. The hold was not dangerous and she tried her best to keep up, struggling once or twice, before he stopped and shoved her through a doorway into a large kitchen area packed with food.

"Make something good." He grunted before walking to the corner and taking a seat on the rooms only stool. Trying to ignore the holes being bored into her back, Hana checked all the shelves for inventory as she got to enough the kitchen was filled with the smell of breakfast. Her movements were jerky and nervous like that of a baby deer, but her body seemed to move on autopilot as the food prepared itself, using her hands of course.

From the corner Hiten watched in amazement as she created a pot full of some vegetable soup over the fire and found himself wishing for a taste.

When finished, she wiped away a small sheen of sweat before tasting the soup with the stirring rod and all her efforts, she had forgotten he was there. So when the spoon was snatched from her hands and Hiten took an ill-concealed slurp she would've screamed in shock, if her voice hadn't been so sore. He didn't seem to notice her surprise as the taste warmed his entire being and he took another larger the pot off the ground with one hand, he motioned for her to follow and continued unhindered by the weight until they reached the room and he set it down.

"Eat and then make me more." Hana nodded in surprise before grabbing a scared Hiyoko in the big bed and bringing her to eat while he watched and waited. With displeasure he noticed the way she insisted on feeding her sister first as the small girl took large mouthfuls of his soup. He couldn't understand why but it made him angry that she even considered serving her sister first. Where was her selfishness, the desire to serve her own grumbling stomach first.  
The smaller girl glanced his way and her blue eyes connected with his red ones before snapping away. She was a curious child, he could already tell. Hana was different and he doubted if she had ever been curious as a child either. The seriousness suited her though. Calm came easy to her and she made it easier for those around her to lull their pace and think.  
Hiten stretched his arms and leaned back spreading his body out on the chair and waited.

* * *

Hiyoko was absolutely terrified of the demon in the room. She still had no idea what he did to her sister and from the silence in the room she assumed it wasn't nice. Meanwhile Hana had begun braiding her hair just like promised. The thick brown strands were tough to deal with and resisted all efforts to become neat as the thin fingers brushed out various knots and tangles. If Hiyoko were to describe the nest on her head, the look of wry disappointment would stand out above any words. Silence was always the best remedy to a situation though, Hana said nothing, the demon said nothing and Hiyoko would hide from her question of the future for just a while longer.

* * *

A clink of armor reminded Hana that He was still here. The unnamed demon stretched on his chair obviously waiting for them to finish first. Silently she glanced up. He looked so human and as her brown eyes ran over his form she couldn't help but remember the night before and glanced back down unsure of her own pounding heart. Her front teeth found her bottom lip as she distracted herself with Hiyokos hair suddenly finding it easier to deal with.

Once he decided Hiyoko had taken her last bite Hiten grabbed the spoon from her hands almost impatiently and scooped himself a large helping swallowing it whole. Out of the corner of his eyes he witnessed Hana scooping a large portion for her sister with the other spoon. The hungry child sipped quietly as her sister lifted the spoon to waiting lips. He glared, the only warning, before snapping out and taking the other spoon from the thin fingers.

Hana's whole wrist jerked and she blinked in pain; if he had yanked any harder, she was sure, he would've broken the fragile bones inside. It was funny how she thought of bones as fragile in comparison to the demons strength. Among humans it was always a hassle to watch out for the hard bony elbows of others, and on the farm she would always watch out for her own bony figure knocking into others. Now she suddenly felt insignificant and weak, as if this creature before her could kill her with the lightning in his glare.

Hiyoko grabbed the hem of Hana's lower kimono, unconsciously avoiding the tear that had been flimsily tied together in an effort to appear somewhat decent. Staring down at the dirt covered nails and frayed sleeve hem, Hana couldn't help but wish there was a bath nearby since both sisters needed it. An exaggerated slurp distracted her from the silent musings as the demon finished up the last of her soup and stared down both girls with hands on his sides.

"So fucking boring."

His voice wasn't loud as he leaned against his chair and let his eyes roam the room. Something sparked as a twitch in his lip suddenly made Hana jump. She couldn't, or wouldn't dare, describe how she knew but the thought hit her full force.

He was regretting his decision to save them and take them here.

That meant one thing and one thing only, the girls were going to die. Hana had to do something now.


End file.
